


Gonta and Izuru get a Job at Sonic’s

by jon_b_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, Read this if you dare, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_b_ronpa/pseuds/jon_b_ronpa
Summary: cant believe i wrote this smh





	Gonta and Izuru get a Job at Sonic’s

izuru was bored one day so he talked to gonta his boyfriend and siad  
“do u want to get job at sanic?????”  
gont said “gonta think izuru is right let go”

so they went to sinic’s. when they got there they saw junk and muku they were managers of the restaur ant.

junk saw izuku and said, “kamukura kamukura YASSSSS QWEEEEEN”  
“u want job?”

“yes me and gonta here for job if you give us job i will torture murkuro 4 despair”  
“deal

izu and gon were bored until first two customers pulled up. It was egg and his wife, Kirigiri Kirigiri jing jing.  
egg siad, “「ハンバーガー、フライドポテト、チェリースラッシーを手に入れてもいいですか？」  
izuru yell. “i dont speak weeb egg!”

Ok”, egg siad “can i gait berg potat and cherri slush”

cumming right up, said gont

egg and kirigiri kirigiri jing jing said thanks when they got food annd left

izutu told gonta to wait until next coustomer pull up. Gonta saw Cockitchy and telled izuru  
“he will get that slushie with they candy in it, i know it. we must give the best boi suprise.” said izuru as he pull down gonta pant.

5 minutes later, cockitchy got his slushie with some extra “mayo” inside. gonta then saw komemeda and chiaki and told izuru.  
“give the ko nothing and pure girl everything on the menyu.”  
nanami saw izuru and said “hinat?” but then gonta brought them everyting on the menyu and they left.

sunic’s had closed down for the night and gonga and izyut left. they then went to bed. but then izuru tortured mukro.  
the edn.0


End file.
